Francine (TV Series)
Francine is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Francine is also part of the construction crew alongside Abraham Ford, Tobin, Bruce, Tommy, and Carter. She joins the Militia during the war against the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Francine's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she served in the military and/or a police squadron. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse after experiencing a lot on her own, Francine joined a community called the Alexandria Safe-Zone where, upon being interviewed by Deanna, she was appointed as a member of the construction crew. Over time, Francine aided her crew in gathering materials from a nearby mall construction site to be used for the upcoming expansion of the community's walls, which lasted for around eight weeks. Season 5 "Spend" Francine is on lookout duty at the Woodlands Mall construction site as her companions gather materials when the site is attacked by a herd. She falls out of the crate, injuring her leg, but is saved by Abraham. Afterwards, she punches Tobin for having left her to die. Moments later, Francine remains working after Abraham starts leading the team. "Conquer" Francine is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick's fate. She also witnesses the murder of Reg, which she is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete. Season 6 "First Time Again" Francine attends the meeting at Deanna's house regarding how to handle the mega herd at the quarry. A few days later, she is at the armory with Olivia, Spencer, and Tobin, listening to Carter's plan to kill Rick and take over Alexandria. Francine is hesitant and does not agree with Carter's ideas. When Rick discovers the complot, everyone accuses Carter of being the only responsible. In the following days, Francine is among the volunteers to help build the wall on one of the roads to deter the mega herd in the operation to lure it away from Alexandria. When the walkers break free from the quarry and the plan is set into motion, Francine and the others take immediate action. "Now" Francine returns to Alexandria and listens to Rick and Aaron as they address the crowd. When Rick insists on making the community as silent as a graveyard, she claims that the town is already a graveyard. "No Way Out" Francine takes shelter inside one of the houses when the herd invades the community. That night, she witnesses Rick and other residents slaughtering walkers in the streets and is inspired to join the group where they battle the entire herd for hours until dawn when all the walkers are finally killed. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Francine is walking down the street when Carol appears and gives her a container of cookies. Later that morning, she is present at the meeting in the church, listening to Rick's speech about the danger of the Saviors. When Rick asks if anyone objects to the idea of attacking the Saviors for supplies from the Hilltop Colony, she remains silent. "Last Day on Earth" When Rick and the others leave in the RV to get Maggie medical care at the Hilltop, Francine and Scott close the gates and remain stationed on guard duty as they watch the group drive away. Season 7 "Service" Francine stands outside with Tobin and Kent watching the Saviors enter Alexandria to raid the community. Later that day, she is among the residents present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "Something They Need" When Tara reveals to Rick that she found a community named Oceanside, Francine and her fellow Alexandrians travel to the community to gather guns from the armory. Upon arriving, they set up explosives outside the walls and assume positions among the trees. After the Oceansiders are herded, Francine and the others dispatch a herd of walkers drawn to the site. Afterwards, she helps collect the weapons from the armory and prepares to return to Alexandria. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Francine is stationed at the front of Alexandria, crouching on the platform with Aaron, Eric, and Tobin. When the bombs fail to detonate, the Scavengers take everyone in Alexandria hostage. After Carl opens fire on several Scavengers, she joins the battle against the Scavengers and the Saviors alongside her fellow Alexandrians until reinforcements from Hilltop and the Kingdom arrive to the rescue. After the Saviors and Scavengers retreat from Alexandria, Francine attends Sasha's funeral and listens on at the leaders' speech. Season 8 "Mercy" Francine is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, she and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" Francine is among the group of Alexandrians to ambush the Shepard office plaza outpost from their vehicles. As they continuously fire at the Saviors, they manage to kill off several Saviors in an effort to have them reanimate and overrun their comrades. However, Francine is gunned down by the Saviors and dies as Eric watches on in horror. "Monsters" When the fight is over, Francine's corpse is covered with a sheet and placed with the other casualties of the outpost attack, where they are later taken back to Alexandria and buried. Death ;Killed By *The Saviors (Alive) While shooting against some Saviors, Francine is shot in the chest. *The Militia (Before Reanimation or Zombified) After the battle, a member of the Militia eventually put her down either before or after reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Francine has killed: *At least 1 unnamed Savior *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Police Category:The Militia Category:Deceased